


Cloud Of Unknowing

by jaewinies, smallchittaphon



Series: Wonderous Fortunes Of Kim Doyoung’s Love Life [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Parenthood, Slice of Life, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-20 21:29:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11929656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaewinies/pseuds/jaewinies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallchittaphon/pseuds/smallchittaphon
Summary: Doyoung and Taeyong don't know where life will take them, could take them, but at least they've got each other.





	Cloud Of Unknowing

**Author's Note:**

> Sarah and I basically wrote this whole thing via shitpost on twitter and I just typed it up so she's technically a co-author. also yes this is named after a gorillaz song, i love them unconditionally and i listened to this song for the majority of writing it.

Promptly at 11 p.m. on a rather slow Friday night, Taeyong's phone rings.

Dongyoung's contact picture lights up his screen, the one where he's in his fully decked out in his Ramona Flowers cosplay from their senior halloween luncheon, and Taeyong looks at his phone from a minute. He weighs his opinions, answering it knowing Dongyoung is probably going to ask for a favor or watching the next episode of ' _ A pup named Scooby Doo _ ’. The ringing stops before he can decide and he shrugs, settling back in his bed and stuffing more chips into his mouth. His phone pings, a new text notification flashing on screen with Dongyoung’s name. “ _ Answer this time! _ ”

The phone lights up again, Dongyoung's contact image filling his screen again and Taeyong stuff a handful of chips into his mouth before answering. “Hello.” Taeyong mumbles around his mouthful of chips, suddenly aware of how loud his chewing is. 

“Finally! Anyways, I need a favor!” Dongyoung huffs. Taeyong rolls his eyes, “What is it?” 

Dongyoung doesn't respond at first, his heavy breath into the receiver makes Taeyong feel uncomfortable and then he clears his throat. “Uh, so, I'm getting my wisdom teeth pulled tomorrow and my mom isn't in town and my brother lives in Japan and if I ask Johnny, he's gonna make fun of m—”

“So you need a babysitter?” Taeyong clarifies, cutting off Dongyoung's rambling. Taeyong doesn't get a response but he thinks Dongyoung's probably nodding back. “You know I can't see you, right?” 

“ _ Oh _ , yes, I need a  _ caretaker _ for two days.” Dongyoung says in his most ' _ professional _ ’ voice. Johnny had told him time and time again it sounds like he's a operator for a sex hotline ( _ to which Taeyong doesn't want to know how he knows that, but he agrees nonetheless _ ). Taeyong groans in exasperation. Dongyoung's breath hitches over the phone, “Taeyong! Please, please, please! I'll get you the second season of Friends on Blu-ray!” 

Taeyong hums, sounds promising. He was gonna say yes regardless, this is Dongyoung we're talking about. His best friend, the greatest thing on earth. “I guess I'm free.” 

Dongyoung claps excessively, “Thank you, sugarplum!” 

Taeyong’s heart leaps, “You know I don't like it when you can me that. Now hang up, I'm 5 episodes away from finishing ' _ A pup named Scooby Doo _ ’!”

 

-

 

Dongyoung is a hot mess when they get to the dentist office. 

“What if I die?” Dongyoung says quietly, fiddling with the corners of the Women's health magazine he found in the lobby. Taeyong sets down the old  _ Tiger Beat _ magazine in his hands and sighs, “I'm sure the dentist knows what he's doing, Dongyoung.” 

“You've seen Final Destination. What if there's a freak accident and I die? I'm only a college Sophomore! Who's gonna pay off my debt?!” Dongyoung rambles, clutching the magazine against his chest. A dental assistant walks into the lobby then, “Dongyoung Kim?” 

“That's me!” Dongyoung responds. The assistant gestures to follow him, “Give me a second?” Dongyoung asks, pleading eyes and the assistant nods, still hovering by the doorway that leads to the back. Taeyong takes the magazine from Dongyoung's arms and lays it down before taking Dongyoung's hand in his. 

Dongyoung's got the cutest pout on his face and Taeyong wants nothing more but the lean over and give him a reassuring kiss. He opts for kissing the back of Dongyoung's hand and squeezing it as Dongyoung stands up. He tries not to show how freaked out he is for Dongyoung's sake, only knowing it'll freak him out more. He hits the back of Dongyoung's thigh playfully, “Go get em, Tiger.”

Dongyoung groans, “Not in public, Taeyong.” 

-

 

Dongyoung after is also a mess but funnier.

Taeyong tries to follow the instructions the assistant is giving him on care but Dongyoung keeps drooling on himself and giggling about it. The assistant barely bats an eye, just gets wipes to clean Dongyoung up and hands Taeyong a pack of instructions. “Make sure it doesn't get infected. He'd have to come back and see us sooner than he needs to.” 

Taeyong nods, smiling when Dongyoung somehow managed to give himself an electric shock from rubbing his hands over his overalls too fast. He makes to pull Dongyoung up, “Weeeeeeee!” Dongyoung shouts, arms out over his head and he squirms excitedly. He tries to probe his saliva covered finger in Taeyong’s ear and Taeyong almost drops him. The assistant rushes over to help Taeyong get balanced and Dongyoung nuzzles into the assistant’s cheek much to Taeyong's horror. 

“Yuta! This is my boyfriend. Isn't he cute?!” Dongyoung directs at the assistant—Yuta, pinching Taeyong's ear as he says it. Taeyong shakes his head when Yuta looks at him, “Not his boyfriend.” He mouths. Yuta nods, chuckling softly as he helps them out. 

It proves to be a challenge but they managed to get Dongyoung in the front seat of Taeyong's car, all buckled up and ready to go. “Thank you.” Taeyong says, shaking Yuta's hand and Yuta smiles back. “No problem.” 

“Are you coming home with us?” Dongyoung asks, wiping his drool with the back of his sleeves and Taeyong grimaces. Yuta shakes his head, “I have work but take care of yourself, okay?”

Dongyoung nods slowly, head almost all the way out of the window and Yuta pats his cheek. 

( _ The car ride is almost quiet, save for the little  _ oh’s  _ and  _ la’s _ from Dongyoung as he plays with his fingers. “Taeyong?”  _

_ “What?”  _

_ “I want a garden.”  _

_ “Okay.” _

_ “But I want to grow a garden with you. Like how my parents grow their own veggies. That's nice.” _

_ Taeyong's heart does that leap again, “You're high, Dongyoung.”  _

_ “But I wanna live together, hold your hand! I'll—I'll even clean the dishes after we eat dinner, I know you need to pre soak the pots and pans for 30 minutes before washing!” Taeyong glances over at Dongyoung and he's pouting, one of his gauze poking out and it's too cute. Taeyong takes Dongyoung's hand and pushes it back into place, drooling falling from Dongyoung's mouth.  _

_ Taeyong pats Dongyoung's thigh before the light turns green, “You need sleep.”) _

-

 

Their first date is horrible. 

It's just a series of unfortunate events starting with the way Dongyoung asks Taeyong. Dongyoung miscalculates his steps and accidentally steps on Taeyong's big toe in the middle of his elaborate speech. Taeyong's eyes tear up at the pain but he sniffles out a ' _ yes _ ’ before Dongyoung drags him to the nurse's office. 

When Dongyoung goes to pick up Taeyong, he trips over his shoelaces and scrapes his knee on the concrete steps. Taeyong almost passes out at the amount of blood and pink flesh but patches him up anyways. He suggests blowing off the drive-in theatre and prompts staying at home and ordering pizza. “We can go another time.” 

Taeyong accident bites his tongue while trying to get a half of a mozzarella stick in his mouth and that causes Dongyoung to snort out his soda in surprise when Taeyong yelps. The movie ends up being crappy but they still finish it for the heck of it. When it ends, Taeyong glances at the clock. “It's late. Stay the night?” 

Dongyoung looks at him, only the light from the tv lighting up the room and his heart swells. “Okay.” 

( _ Taeyong kisses Dongyoung that night before bed.  _

_ Dongyoung's all pink cheeks and a rapidly beating heart when Taeyong rolls over, their noses touching before Taeyong just goes for it.  _

_ Taeyong has magic lips, Dongyoung concludes when he's drifting asleep, Taeyong nuzzled into his chest. _ )

-

 

Dongyoung whines softly when he burns his skin on the oven door. 

His skin reddens but he brushes it off and pulls the baked spaghetti out before it burns. He just wants Taeyong to like this. Taeil steps into kitchen, picking at the spaghetti before wincing at how hot it is but still putting it in his mouth. Dongyoung swats at his roommate’s hand and frowns. “Verdict?” Dongyoung asks once Taeil's finished. 

“It's great. Can I have some?” Taeil says, already moving to get himself a plate from the cupboard. “Only if you promise to eat in your room.” Dongyoung negotiates. 

Taeil smiles, presenting the plate to Dongyoung. “Fine by me.” he drops his voice, “Don't worry, he's gonna love it.” He gives Dongyoung a thumbs up and walks back to his room, plate in hand and a can of soda in the other. 

Taeyong steps into the kitchen, “Need any help?”

( _ Taeyong pants fast, hips bucking up against Dongyoung's when he sees it. The darkening pink skin on Dongyoung's right inner forearm.  _

_ He pushes Dongyoung off of him a bit and touches it softly. Dongyoung winces and Taeyong's breath hitches. “Did… you get this from cooking for me?”  _

_ Dongyoung's ears turn red then. Funny how they're minutes away from finally fucking but this is what turns Dongyoung red. “It was my first time cooking actually.”  _

_ Taeyong makes a weird mix of a cough and a moan before he's pulling Dongyoung back down for a bruising kiss. “Fuck, that's hot.” Taeyong moans, hips rutting up to meet Dongyoung's and Dongyoung chokes on air. _

_ Oh, this is nice. _ )

-

 

Taeyong waltz out of Dongyoung's room the next morning, on cloud 9. His hair is askew and his neck is covered in hickeys but he's smiling ear to ear.

Taeil gives him a raised eyebrow as he looks up at him over his glass of OJ. Taeyong smiles at him, heating up some of the leftover spaghetti and he sits next to Taeil. “You're weirdly glowing.” 

Taeyong chuckles, “Am I?” 

“I could hear how much fun you guys were having last night.” Taeil casually mentions, scooping up some of his refried beans with a piece of bread. Taeyong stops chewing. “Fuck, I'm sorry.”

Taeil waves him off, going back to his phone. Dongyoung emerges in the dining room. He's frowning and squinting before he takes up the seat next to Taeyong. Taeyong doesn't give a second thought before giving him a forkful of spaghetti and Dongyoung chews happily on it. He kisses Taeyong and then rest his head on Taeyong's shoulder. 

“How are you feeling?” Taeil asks. Dongyoung shrugs, “Sleepy, tired, a little sore." 

Taeil choked on his OJ, giving Taeyong a knowing glance and he nudges Taeyong's leg under the table, “Oh, a versatile couple?” Taeil teases. Dongyoung doesn't mind but Taeyong blushes, stuttering over his words.

“Don't you have classes today, Taeil?”

“It's Sunday, sweetheart.”

-

 

With much convincing from Taeyong ( _ aka he brought it up while riding Doyoung in the backseat of his car _ ), They get their first apartment together. 

It's not the newest ones with newer renovations but it's homey and it's theirs. They take most of Taeyong's stuff, the bed, the dining table but they couldn't barging with Jaehyun on the couch. So they have no couch and a coffee table and a TV and basically an entire living room aside from a couch. Dongyoung spontaneously suggest going to Ikea when they're sitting on their makeshift couch, which is just crates with pillows over it. 

They find a rather nice pull out couch, reasoning the pull out part for a more comfortable cuddling place when they watch TV. The week leading up to it being delivered is exciting. Dongyoung gushes about their new couch to Yuta and Yuta stop responding after the third time he brings it up. When it get delivered, their excitement makes him forget they have to assemble it.

They spend the most of their Saturday afternoon trying to follow the pictures and it works, in a weird way. They get the base assembled, only needing to screw in the armrests. Dongyoung curses under his breath when one the bolts won’t go in and he gives up. “Taeyong can you he-”

Taeyong grabs the screwdriver out of Dongyoung’s hand and flings it across the living room, barely missing the flower vase in the corner. Dongyoung frowns, “My mom brought us that as a housewarming gift.” 

Taeyong rolls his eyes, “We’ll just tell her the cat broke it.” 

“We don’t have a cat.” 

“Whatever. I just want you to screw me on this couch.” Taeyong says, crawling over to Dongyoung. Dongyoung chuckles, “That’s gonna be messy.”

Taeyong hums, pulling Dongyoung’s glasses off and pulling him up on the half assembled couch with him. “Just put a shirt under you when I ride you.”

“Wow, living on the edge. Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?” Dongyoung teases. Taeyong punches his shoulder, “Shut up.” 

( _ A week later, Taeyong comes home from work only to find a kitten sitting proudly, contently in Dongyoung’s lap as Dongyoung watches tv. “What the hell?” Taeyong huffs, dropping the bag of take out on the counter.  _

_ Dongyoung holds the kitten up, “Meet Mr.Pickles!” _

_ “Great, your mom's gonna think we're seeing if we can have kids by raising “ _ Mr.Pickles” _ first.” Taeyong says, gently touching a tuft of fur that stands up on the top of Mr.Pickles’ head. Cute. Dongyoung frowns, “You don’t want kids?” _

_ Taeyong scoffs, “Don’t be stupid, of course I do. But Dongyoung, kittens are hard work, raising an adult cat is much easier!”  _

_ “So you  _ do _ want kids?” Dongyoung mentions, smile on his face when Taeyong scurries into their room, avoiding his question. “We have to talk about this eventually!” Dongyoung calls out behind Taeyong. He drops the topic all through dinner and when they’re watching tv until they’re in bed.  _

_ Taeyong’s breath starts to even out and Dongyoung whispers, “So kids?”  _

_ Taeyong groans, elbowing Dongyoung in the ribs and turning over to face the wall. “Fuck off before I decided I don’t want to start a family with you.” That’s enough for Dongyoung. He goes to sleep with a smile on his face. _ )

-

 

Taeyong  _ loves _ jeopardy.

Dongyoung knows this to some extent when they start dating. The second year of them dating, Dongyoung ends up having to leave on an internship 3 states away for half a year. “Skype dates.” Yuta suggests when they’re all sitting in the living room trying to decide what clothes Dongyoung should take. Taeyong and Dongyoung share a look, “I’m down if you’re down?” Dongyoung says. There’s an underlying tone of uncharted territory of what they  _ could  _ try and Taeyong’s throat clamps down, a tingle under his skin exciting him. “We’d have to schedule them though.” 

So, Dongyoung tries to schedule them－their skype dates. The first few weeks go as smoothly as they want to, Taeyong is especially talkative when Dongyoung calls and it feels like their relationship is being tested but not too much. They try skype sex because “It could be thrilling and fun.” Dongyoung reasons. Taeyong agrees it is, cums  _ too _ fast sometimes and Dongyoung does nothing but praise him until they’re trying for another round. 

But then Jeopardy cuts into their skype dates. That’s when Dongyoung realizes Taeyong  _ loves  _ it. He spends the whole day texting Taeyong,  _ trying _ to rally him up and Taeyong gives him a sense of false expectation. He practically runs back home from his internship and spends time working himself up before he calls Taeyong to check if he’s home too. “Hey, wanna skype?” 

“I would but Jeopardy is on in ten.” Taeyong sighs. 

Taeyong sticks with the weeknight schedule of watching Jeopardy even when they move in together. They end up scheduling sex around it more often than not and Dongyoung can honest to God not believe this has happened but he always remembers why when Taeyong treats him so well in bed. There’s time in-between dinner and Jeopardy that they manage to squeeze in a handjob or so but it isn’t much.

They try to “spice thing up” but Taeyong ultimately shoots it down, it’s always “Jeopardy is on in ten.” Dongyoung has to get creative, use Taeyong’s little kink for domesticality to get him. Alex has just read the clue for final Jeopardy when Dongyoung walks through Taeyong’s line of vision, clad in nothing but his boxers with the swiffer in hand. Taeyong’s eyes trail him up until he can’t see Dongyoung but hears the door to their bedroom. Taeyong weighs his options before he gets up to see what’s going on and there’s Dongyoung, “innocently” swiffering under the bed.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Taeyong huffs, already out of breath. “Swiffering, why?” Dongyoung hums casually, looking over his shoulder to see Taeyong practically about to pop a blood vessel. Dongyoung turns back to his swiffering, glances over his shoulder quickly. “Do you wanna watch me?”

Taeyong groans, kicks the door shut behind him and chucks his shirt, “I just wanted to watch my fucking game show, Dongyoung.” 

Dongyoung snorts, “Then watch the game show. I'm not stopping you.” Taeyong shakes his head, pants dropping to the floor. “Now you gotta fuck me, you know what the Swiffer does to me.” 

Dongyoung waves him off, “No no.” Dongyoung singsongs, “Go finish your show.”

Taeyong whines, tripping over his feet as he tries to take his socks off. “I already missed final Jeopardy! Put the fucking swiffer down!” 

Needless to say, Dongyoung sleeps happy that night but it only works once. 

Dongyoung tries to be spontaneous thereafter. “I’m horny!” He announces one day when he walks into the living room and Taeyong looks up at him from the couch, beckons him over for a kiss. “We got 12 minutes before Jeopardy, I can get you off in 5.” Taeyong says, huffing into Dongyoung’s mouth. Taeyong pulls through, leaves Dongyoung boneless under him with 6 minutes to spare and Dongyoung is pleased, making no effort to move and Taeyong lets him. 

“Where's Jeop-- oh right it's not on Saturdays.” Taeyong says. Dongyoung sits up, digging his toes into Taeyong’s thigh. “Get reacquainted with your right hand again, you're sexiled.” 

“It's Jeopardy, Dongyoung, At least I got you off first.” Taeyong defends. 

( _ The sexile last two whole days. _

_ By Tuesday night, Taeyong pulls Dongyoung into his home office. “I got you a new desk chair since you’re always complaining about the old one.” It’s an innocent gesture and Dongyoung is truly touched until he realizes  _ why _ Taeyong’s done it.  _

_ “Isn’t your precious Jeopardy on in a couple minutes?” Dongyoung challenges. Taeyong smiles, sits in the new chair and spins once before he whispers, “I DVR’d it.”  _

_ Dongyoung doesn’t expect it to turn him on, but it does and he let’s out a soft moan. He drops himself onto Taeyong’s lap and kisses him. “Fuck, that’s so sexy.”  _

_ So maybe Taeyong isn’t the only one with a domestic kink.They do find out the chair is very sturdy and they should know because Dongyoung never half asses things when he rides Taeyong. He embraces Jeopardy but occasional teases Taeyong about it. The last time he mentions it for good is when they’re just about to rid each other of clothing on their wedding night and Dongyoung leans over to whisper, “Are you sure you don’t wanna make sure Jeopardy isn't on first?”  _

_ Taeyong chokes before pushing Dongyoung on the bed, “Fuck you!” _

_ “Thought that was the plan.” _ )

-

 

Two years into their marriage, they adopt Jisung.

He’s cute and gots chubby cheeks and they adore him endlessly. Hell even Mr. Pickles makes it his new life purpose to be wherever Jisung is. They end up finding the nicest surrogate mother and spend so much time nitpicking at everything for the baby’s arrival. Jaehyun, Taeil and Yuta are unwillingly along for the ride. Yuta likes his nephew, he really does but every year on Jisung’s birthday, he brings up the fact that he missed the Yugioh finale because of him. He remembers it clearly, he admits he was happy about Jisung but Yugioh. “He was born at 11:15 a.m on the same day as the Yugioh season finale.”

Jaehyun rolls his eyes, “Get over it, you watched it eventually.” Yuat pouts, “But it’s not the same.” 

There’s really no difference but he gets over it rather fast whenever he looks at Jisung. All he can think about is when he first saw him, small and skin so soft he was afraid to caress his cheek. Taeyong and Dongyoung don’t even cry when it’s  _ their  _ child but the moment they put Jisung in Yuta’s arms－it’s game over. “Are you crying?” Jaehyun says, tone almost condescending. Taeil nudges him to shush

Yuta sniffles, “I’m missing the Yugioh finale for this small bean and he’s so adorable.” 

Taeil pats his arm, “It’s okay to cry.” 

“Shut the fuck up, I love him.” Yuta hisses, only crying even harder when Jisung yawns and it’s  _ the _ cutest thing Yuta’s ever seen in his life.

Donyoung is so enamoured by Jisung and yet, so freaked about the whole thing. He worries too much about being a good dad that he hovers  _ a tad _ bit too much. Taeyong wakes up to an empty bed in the middle more often than not and quietly walks down the hall to Jisung’s room. Dongyoung is standing there, looking over Jisung fast asleep in the crib with Mr. Pickles acting almost as a bodyguard as he sleeps by Jisung’s legs and Taeyong’s heartstrings always tug. He walks up to Dongyoung, wrapping his arms around him and sleepily leaning his weight on him, “What are you doing this time?” 

“Just looking.” Dongyoung sighs. Taeyong smiles at that, “Come back to bed. He’ll be fine.”

“But what if－” Dongyoung starts and Taeyong shushes him, “We have a baby monitor for a reason. You know I can’t sleep well if you aren’t there,” 

Dongyoung hums, turning around to kiss Taeyong softly. “Let’s go to bed then.”

-

 

The first word Jisung says is ‘dude’.

Taeyong looks at Jisung completely perplexed and a little entertained but encourages Jisung to keep saying it until he says it without mumbling. Dongyoung openly laughs about it, “You're so funny “ He cooes and Jisung giggles happily. 

Dongyoung tells Jaehyun the next day when they meet up for lunch, “Jisung said his first word yesterday.” 

Jaehyun gasps, “Dude, I missed that?!” Dongyoung laughs, “Yeah, his first word was 'dude’.” 

Jaehyun coughs, “What?!” 

Dongyoung shrugs, “I guess you say it enough around him that he picked up on it. I'm surprised it's not like Japanese or something since Yuta's constantly throwing insults at us in Japanese.” Jaehyun sips slowly on his lemonade and clears his throat after. He doesn't respond and Dongyoung frowns but then he hears a soft sniffle, “Are you gonna actually cry because he's picked up on your habits?” 

Jaehyun shakes his head and wipes his tears, “The fuck?! I'm not soft!”

Dongyoung laughs around a mouthful of his burrito. “Oh man, I can't wait until you, Taeil and Yuta start thinking about kids.” 

Jaehyun whimpers, “Shut the fuck up.”

-

 

Taeyong finally suggests they go on a date night once Jisung's 5. 

Yuta and Jaehyun immediately offer to babysit, Taeil also agreeing that they need to rest. “I won't be able to come till much later but I trust Jaehyun enough to watch him before I get out of work.” Taeil adds. Yuta pouts, “What about me?” 

Taeil rolls his eyes, “I trust you won't die.” 

Dongyoung smiles at Taeyong from across the table once he's done wiping Jisung's mouth, “Wanna go to Chili's?” 

Taeyong smiles back, “Heck yeah.” 

Date night rolls around and Yuta and Jaehyun arrive an hour before, “We'll watch him while you guys, prepare or whatever.” Yuta says, winking at the pair before guiding Jisung into the kitchen to help Jaehyun make Mac and cheese. Dongyoung is second guessing it but Jaehyun reassures him it's fine. “Taeil will be here in an hour, don't stress out.” 

Taeyong finally gets Dongyoung out of the house and to Chili's. Dinner is delightful, they feel like they're back at square one of their relationship but it's so nice and refreshing. Two hours in, they start to miss Jisung, calling for desert and left-overs to go. Dongyoung kisses Taeyong softly, acting like they've never kissed before and it's nice. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Taeyong whispers back, squeezing Dongyoung's hand before they get out of the car. 

When they open the door, they don't expect to see all the lights off. Dongyoung bumps into the armrest of the couch and Taeil looks up at him from his phone. The couch is pulled out and they can hear the soft breaths of Jaehyun, Jisung and Yuta fast asleep. It would've been cute if Taeyong didn't point out the mark peeking out from under Jisung's shirt collar, “What's that?” 

“A temporary tattoo.” Taeil responds, “I got here when he had it and the pink hair chalk already.” 

Taeyong sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Just come eat these leftovers. We got molten lava cake for later.” Taeil lights up, “Sweet.”

( _ “Jisung's the coolest kid I've ever met.” Taeil says, mouth full of hamburger sliders. Dongyoung laughs, “He is great, isn't he?” _

_ Taeil smiles, “The guys really like him. I know they don't really show affection well but they can never stop worrying about him when we're at home.” His eyes have a little twinkle in them and the look is all too knowing to the pair. _

_ Taeyong shares a knowing look with Dongyoung. “Taeil?”  _

_ “Hmmmm?” _

_ “Have you ever thought about adoption?” _

  
_ “Would you look at that? I think I overstayed my welcome. I'll just go wake up the guys and we'll be on our way.” _ )

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a whole year since I posted my first nct fic since I've switched fandoms. I've written 25 fics up to this point for nct and have much more wips I'm waiting to finish. I'm thankful for every kudos, comments, hit, and reaction on Twitter. The nct ficdom really welcomed me with open arms and I've made so many friends along the way—grown along the way in writing styles and character perception. I hope this was enjoyable!
> 
> find me:  
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/smallchittaphon) | [listography](http://listography.com/smallchittaphon)


End file.
